Electronic games are often accessorized with input devices, such as a steering wheel or joystick, which a player uses to control actions in the game. For games which simulate movement, such as driving or flying, the position of the joystick or steering wheel determines the direction of movement of the player or his or her game piece. By changing the direction of movement the player hopes to maneuver successfully through the game.
For any given input device the sensitivity is always the same. Every time that a player uses a particular joystick to play the game, moving it to a certain position (or rotating a particular steering wheel by a certain amount) results in the same change in direction of the player's game piece.
A need exists for an input device whose sensitivity can be adjusted so that different players who prefer different sensitivities can maximize their enjoyment and success in the game. A need also exists for an input device which has a configurable deadband.